Mujer contra Mujer
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: Song-Fic y One-Shot. Un pequeño vistazo a la relación entre estas Outters y la complejidad de sus emociones. T por la temática.


NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y LA CANCIÓN DEL GRUPO MECANO, YO SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO ESTA HISTORIA.

Un día en el que estaba por demás aburrida, prendí mi MP3 mientras leía alguna de las tiras cómicas que tenía a la mano; curiosamente era de Sailor Moon y en mi reproductor de música comenzó a sonar ésta canción de Mecano. Inmediatamente recordé a esta inusual pareja y comencé a idear esta pequeña histora. Más que historia es un vistazo a la relación que ellas tienen (que todas sabemos que son más que amigas)

Personalmente, no estoy a favor de la homosexualidad, aunque sí se respetar a las lesvianas. Espero que les agrade este one-shot, es el primero que hago con personales de Sailor Moon (tengo una especia de lucha interna por ello, ya que me encantan la pareja Serena/Darien y no se me ha ocurrido nada que escribir acerca de ellos, en cambio no me gustan las parejas yuri y escribí esto de Haruka y Michiru ¡Que paradoja!)

* * *

**Ficha Técnica:**

**Canción: **Mujer contra Mujer.

**Compuesta: **José María Cano.

**Interpretada:** Mecano (Ana Torroja)

**Autora:** Nefertari Queen.

**Palabras: **1180 (las de la historia, no incluye apuntes de la autora)

* * *

_Nada tienen de especial_

_Dos mujeres que se dan la mano_

_El matiz viene después_

_Cuando lo hacen por debajo del mantel_

_Luego a solas sin nada que perder_

_Tras las manos va el resto de la piel_

Caminaban una al lado de la otra, lo más junto que podían y que el decoro social permitía. Las manos de una estaban metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón; la otra las usaba para cargar el maletín con los libros escolares. Aún así, el cosquilleo insaciable recorría las manos de ambas chicas; un desenfrenado deseo de tocarse se apoderaba de ellas.

Pero debían ignorarlo.

Aún así, era demasiado ese martirio y ambas se dirigían una mirada discreta; los ojos de las dos chicas se encontraban y leían una en la otra el mismo deseo, la misma llama de pasión escrita en su alma. Discretamente, una sacaba una mano del pantalón y la otra cargaba el maletín con un solo brazo. Tocaban con suavidad sus dos manos, con una delicadeza superflua que cualquier persona señalaría como los típicos rasgos de amistad. Las personas pasaban y al mirarlas sonreían, pues las creían buenas amigas.

Claro que ese no era el caso. Las dos lo sabían, pero nadie más debía saberlo también. Era un secreto, no porque temieran el rechazo; temían ante todo la seguridad de la otra, temían por sus vidas. No era una exageración temer a esa reacción si se conocía el grado de ignorancia que dominaba a la mayoría de las personas. La ignorancia era el peor enemigo de la humanidad y de ellas mismas, si la demás gente se enteraba de su secreto, la ignorancia los arrastraría a una cadena de acciones que seguramente las perjudicaría más de lo que les gustaría pensar.

_Un amor por ocultar_

_Aunque en cueros no hay donde esconderlo_

_Lo disfrazan de amistad_

_Cuando salen a pasear por la ciudad_

Por ello era más prudente fingir algo que cualquier persona respetaría: la amistad. Una amistad sólida y llena de cooperación mutua. Pero las personas más allegadas a ellas sabían bien que no era amistad lo que las unía. Respetaban sus gustos, sus diferencias y hasta las animaban a que declararan al mundo su naturaleza. Paso que ninguna de las dos se atrevía a hacer.

Era irónico, ellas lo sabían. Tener el valor para morir salvando al mundo de una destrucción masiva y perderlo al declarar un amor condenado por la ignorancia genuina. Era también humillante para ambas saber que arriesgaban su vida por el mismo mundo que, de saber la verdad, las condenaría olvidando aquellas ocasiones en que les salvaron el pellejo y daban seguridad.

Pero nada más se podía hacer. Ellas mismas escogieron ese camino, nadie las empujo para que lo tomaran. Ahora debían resignarse a las consecuencias de sus propias acciones y rezar a un Dios misericordioso que encontraran un lugar y la forma de ser felices las dos juntas, como tanto querían.

_Una opina, que aquello no está bien_

_La otra opina que ¿Qué se le va hacer?_

_Y lo que opinen los demás está de más_

_¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo_

_Volando a ras del suelo?_

_Mujer contra mujer_

La mente de Michiru se llenaba de inquietud. Algo en el fondo de su mente y corazón le gritaba que no estaba bien ocultar la verdad. La mentira era una manta que ocultaba la verdad de forma pasajera, porque la última siempre salía a la luz de las formas más inesperadas posibles.

Temía que todo se le saliera de las manos, temía ir en contra de la corriente de valores que le fueron inculcados. Pero ese mismo temor la confundía más, porque el amor que sentía, técnicamente, ya estaba en contra de lo moral ¿Qué era bueno y que era malo? Ella ya no lo sabía.

En cambio, Haruka pensaba que no había otra opción. El mundo las condenaría al infierno si supieran del tipo de amor que se profesaban. No había cupo en la sociedad para un par de chicas locas que les encantaba ir contra corriente y recurrir a los temas tabú ¡Por algo eran temas prohibidos!

Era preferible hacerle creer a esa sociedad conformista que ellas tenían un sentimiento de camaradería y amistad bien aceptado y hasta fomentado; que declarar un amor que las sumiría en una eterna persecución contra el "decoro social".

_No estoy yo por la labor_

_De tirarles la primera piedra_

_Si equivoco la ocasión_

_Y las hallo labio a labio en el salón_

_Ni siquiera me atrevería a toser_

_Si no gusto, ya sé lo que hay que hacer_

_Que con mis piedras hacen ellas su pared_

_¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo_

_Volando a ras del suelo?_

_Mujer contra mujer._

Aún recordaban perfectamente aquella ocasión en que sus amigas, las Sailor Sout, las encontraron en medio de cariños que sobrepasaban la amistad a simple vista. Algunas ya lo sospechaban y aquello únicamente confirmó sus teorías. Las que no se imaginaban nada de aquello, sufrieron un colapso emocional.

Pero el cariño que les tenían hizo que perdonaran su falta de confianza y todas terminaron por aceptarlo. No obstante, dos de ellas las trataban con más discreción e indiferencia, claramente inconformes con aquella decisión que tomaron acerca de sus sentimientos. Aunque lo parecían tolerar, sabían las dos que jamás sería igual. Nunca más serían sus amigas de la misma forma en que lo fueron en el pasado, cuando no lo sabían.

Bien les fue con las inners y con las outters, pero temían que así no les fuera con el resto de las personas ¿Para que arriesgarse? No valía la pena perder el respeto y cariño de la gente por algo que, después de todo, no eran capaces de comprender.

Y no era que les importaba realmente la opinión social. Por ellas podían decir mil pestes acerca de las dos y vivir normal y con tranquilidad. Pero ¿Qué había de sus familiares? ¿De sus amigos? ¿De sus conocidos? ¿Acaso ellos tenían la culpa y debían pagar por sus gustos y/o errores? Ellos no debían, bajo ninguna circunstancia, sufrir por ellas.

¡Oh, si tan solo vivieran en una sociedad más abierta, más tolerante, que supiera respetar la independencia de opiniones y gustos entre las personas y fomentara las diferencias culturales! Pero no debían seguir soñando con una utopía que jamás existiría. Y que si, se consiguiera formar, sería cuando ellas ya no existieran.

Resignadas a la suerte que les tocó vivir, soltaron sus manos y caminaron aún muy juntas. Era el suyo un amor de lo más pecaminoso, un fruto prohibido que al ser consumido las condenaría a las llamas eternas.

Y aunque sabían eso, seguían sonriéndose una a la otra de esa pícara forma, seguras de la pasión que iniciaría tan pronto quedasen solas, apartadas del mundo.

Después de todo, ellas eran felices de esa forma.

_Una opina, que aquello no está bien_

_La otra opina que ¿Qué se le va hacer?_

_Y lo que opinen los demás está de más_

_¿Quién detiene palomas al vuelo_

_Volando al ras del suelo?_

_Mujer contra mujer._


End file.
